


A little bit of red roses

by Oxytocine



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Depression, Developing Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Nipple Play, Party, Sexual Content, Smut, Teacher!Hinata, Teacher-Student Relationship, University, University Student!Komaeda, also for hajime, komaeda is horny for hope, soda is simp for sonia, well hajime is hope so nevermind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28340748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxytocine/pseuds/Oxytocine
Summary: Simple university au where Nagito Komaeda met somebody that made him forget about his depresive thoughts and his past, he found incredibly sparking hope in somebody who he wasn't suppose to love.Basically a rollercoaster teacher-student relationship between Komaeda and Hinata
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 20
Kudos: 188





	1. goddamnit autumn

If Komaeda could describe himself as one of the seasons it definitely would be autumn. Because of all the gloomielies which it brought. It steals beauties from summer turning it to ashes. Destroying all the hope it met. Pretty at the start ,becoming more uglier when it comes to her end.  
Another ultimately desperate morning has just started. Making people drops theirs usual smiles and let them dig down into tedious routines. What did you expect from late autumn anyway? It was fun at the beginning like with most things. You got fascinated about the colors that were surrounding you. You could take some amazing pictures where the nature was the main object of interest. Colors make you feel more alive because what is the point of life where everything is just black or shady? Where you just can’t find the hint of light?

And just when the leaves lost their tints they started to remember how worthless they are. With every passing year you become more and more squeezed out of life. You saw how the mechanics of the world works. And you are sick of the view. You didn’t like it but you can’t do anything besides accepting your depressive fate. You shrink down as a leaves and when your time comes, you fall down. And nobody cares. You are only one of thousands, milions leaves that lost their senses. They tangle under their feet but after a while not a single person remembers you were even there.

Nagito Komaeda likes to compare human death to falling leaves. Whomever he quickly came to conclusion the two situations are completely different from each other. When a leaf dies, it does it majestically with some hit of graceful. It goes away silently not bothering anyone. Here we go a human who jumping out of a building (which could also be a metaphor of a very tall tree) makes an incredibly disgusting mess; the blood and body fluids are everywhere where his/her body met the ground. What is artistic in deformated due to hit and open body? Not to mention the corpse itself which is some kind of necessary luggage. It rots in the blink of an eye and the tissues are captured by bugs and other worms. Why do humans die in such a disgraceful death?

They had to leave something that was connecting them to their previous life. There, here to remind you I was. That I existed some time ago. Don’t forget about me. It sucks for people who don’t want to be remembered. They wish they could just fall into dust and ash just like leaves. Few days and booh. Problem solved. Your death doesn’t interfere into another's lives. Doesn’t force them to change their routines. Congratulations, you are finally not a burden.

Dying silently.

It was his wish. 

With every day the nights gets longer and leads him into his self-destructive cycle of thoughts. Maybe it was just a mere excuse because the darkness was always surrounding him. Wherever he goes, it always gets him. It shouts at him, laughs, talks, sometimes it just existes near him and it even makes him more depressed. He could describe the feeling as the feeling of a person locked in a room without doors with a very hungry bear. You know your life could be over at any moment but for whatever reason the animal decide to wait with killing you. And you are sitting. Opposite each other, staring and you know the delay doesn’t change your fate. You can only wait, and you wouldn’t be surprised when it comes. It is just what the things were made, right?

The darkness was his fate, his silent killer, his luck.

Well yeah it was just what Komaeda was functionating. Until now.

He didn't even think that it is possible for somebody like him to find little spark of light that will restore the colors (if there even were any) to his life. The person that makes Nagito crawled out of his comfy bed which keeps him away from the cruel world. The reason he was making his monotonous walk to university. The motive he was looking forward to another day with almost some kind of excitement. It’s bizzare how little a person could do to change somebody’s life. How he could bring hope.

It was him  
Hajime Hinata.

Being moreover the extremely shitty weather today Nagito was almost flying as he was coming closer to the gate of his university. He jumped over the puddles not getting his shoes wet. When you meet him several months before you will know he didn’t care about making his clothes dirty. As he adores pretty things he doesn’t think he could even try to look more acceptable. Simply, the rule didn’t work for people like him.

And there he was. Dressed with his black fashionable long coat and shirt he thought it looked not entirely bad on him instead of his oversize jacket. Come back to this piece of material he couldn't specify when he wore it last time. It felt like ages ago.

The leaves almost don't resemble him about sucide. With emphasis on the word ‘almost’.

Whatever you do, the old habits didn’t go away that easily.

When Komaeda reached the entrance door and came inside the building he went straight towards the bathroom. He quickly scanned the room to make sure nobody was inside. Satisfacted with the results he came closer to the large window that was hung on the wall occupying its dominant surface. Nagito numerous times thanked in mind the university made top rank on the list of the best universities in the country and in conclusion the principal, greatly respected Kirigiri Jin, got a large sum of money. Dotations of course. There was so much money the university could renovate most of the lecture halls, buy new equipment and it left enough to renovate the man's bathroom. Thanks to that Komaeda could check before every lecture if he was looking acceptable or not. Today his reflection told him he should comb his hair once more. How predictable. The wind in autumn was strong enough to ruin his hairstyle along with his confidence. 

Komaeda reached his backpack to find out he left his brush at home. He sighed with resignation. Once more he moved closer to the mirror and he tried to make anything with his mop of hair. Of course his fingers could do nothing compared to brush. God. He considered giving himself a haircut because living with such messy uncooperative hair was a nightmare. The reason why he didn’t do it so far was the fear he could look even more disgusting with a shorter hairstyle. He hardly accepted himself in the present edition that adding something unusual could make him only drown.

‘’I guess it’s all I could do’’ he whispered to himself looking at his twin in the mirror. He was not happy with his look today. Not at all.

Well it is almost the time to go to class. Not like it will start in like 5 minutes or less but Komaeda liked to appear earlier than everybody. 

He was walking to his designated audition room when he heard his name and he felt somebody’s warm hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned back only to witness a pitiful sight of a pink-haired man who was painting heavily. He rested his one hand on his knee to give himself time to catch a breath. Souda Kazuichi. Nobody too important to Nagito. Just an ordinary guy with normal problems and life. Sure, when Komaeda was super duper bored he hung out with him and a group of Souda’s friends. They were spending time together but white-haired doesn’t seem it as a friendship or even a bond. They were exchanging words, nothing more. 

Still it was quite nice to not be entirely alone even when in your surroundings there is a person named Kazuichi. He was also studying the same subject as him so they share most of theirs lectures. 

‘’Ow maan…’’ Souda panted. ‘’I shouted to you but you didn’t react!’’

‘’Ahh, sorry’’ Komaeda smiled lightly. ‘’I guess I was deep in my thoughts. Whatever. Is there anything you need?’’ Come on, spit it out. I want to go so better you will stop consuming my time. 

‘’Oh right’’ now the man was properly standing up fully recovered from his short marathon.  
‘’Listen man, I had so bad luck today ‘’ this kind of juxtaposition of words made Komaeda furrow his brows. How could this man know about bad luck? Really? He let him continue anyway.  
‘’ My alarm didn’t ring this morning and I was kinda in a rush and I almost forget to dress up I would have almost gone out in pajamas haha and I didn’t even look at our plan so it will be very nice of you if you could tell me what lecture have we now haha’’ he poured out smiling like the fact he could miss his entire day of studies didn’t affect him. Probably it was. Guys like Souda don’t care about reckless things like I don’t know getting proper knowledge which could help you further in life I dunno. That type was only interested in a blonde-haired pretty girl who was sitting right in front of him during classes. Even easy people could find theirs hope. Komaeda sighed trying to not look annoyed like his insides weren’t burning.

What was their first class? Of course he knows. How he could even think about forgetting it.

‘’Ahh I see, it is british literature’’ As the last word came to Souda’s ears the boy literally gave himself a facepalm.

‘’Oh God I totally forgot we got that crap on Mondays!’’ he stuttered. ‘’We had to write some stupid essay like always,aren’t we?’’

Komaeda blinked twice. He knows where it goes…

‘’Yep, we had to do one’’

‘’Man, did you do it?’’ he asked.

Something fired inside Komaeda’s guts. Of course he did it. Like every single homework the teacher gave him. It will be so disrespectful of him to not do his esseys when a teacher demands that. Especially when it is for British literature… 

‘’Yes I did it. Would you like to take a look?’’ Komaeda accepted the fact he again would be an accomplice of the crime which is called copying the homework. Unforgivable.

‘’Dude you just read my mind!’’ Kazuichi’s eyes sparkled.

‘’Well you were obvious that I must be blind to not notice’’ Komaeda added in thoughts as he searched his papers in the bag. When he find his essay he handed to the Souda who accepted it with a small enthusiastic bow.

‘’Thank you so much!’’ he screamed. ‘’You saved my life! I will borrow this for a while. O-of course I will change words to not be accused of copying!’’

‘’Yeah, you welcome. ’’ Nagito looked at the watch on his wrist. Is it that late? ‘’It isn’t long essay but you’d better hurry up, class starts in 15 minutes’’

‘’Oki dokey see you soon’’ He waved and was gone with the precious papers. Aghrr screw stupid homework. He had to go. How annoying.

He was always minimum 30 minutes before the classes begins and thanks to his dumb ‘’friend’’ he was late. And his time is running out.

Komaeda didn't want to run down the hallway. It was not his style neither he was big fan of physical activity. But he surely quickened his pace. When he reached the doorknob of the lecture hall he opened the door with little too much force. He glanced at the inside of room. Unfortunately a few students appeared before him and they were sitting on their seats and getting ready. It wasn’t obvious whether to learn or to sleep. Any lectures on Monday mornings are deadly for students who spend the weekend being at the parties and not usually getting proper sleep. 

If attendance was not obligatory many of them probably will stay at home, in their comfy bed slowly recovering from hangover. 

Komaeda shrugged at the same thought of an almost empty lecture hall. Not many students would have come and a group of people who will be actually attending will be smaller with every week passed. In his most shameful dreams it was only him; who decided to make it today, like every other time. There would only be them in such a great hall. They were alone, the gigantic space will make them more and more uncomfortable for them to stand so they would decide to close the distance between them. 

And here they would be.

Nagito Komaeda sitting face to face with his British’s literature professor; mr Hajime Hinata.

Because it had to be that way. His luck put Komaeda’s bright light of hope inside someone he couldn’t reach. With a person whose relationship other than teacher to student would be unacceptable. Even if the gap age wasn’t especially that huge. Mr Hinata wasn’t the old lecturer with a big white mustache and beard, he barely finished his apprenticeship which makes him only a few years older than Nagito. That was his first university to actually work in. 

Mr Hinata’s fresh aura certainly brought Komaeda’s to him. It shines and sparkles so much that Komaeda couldn’t believe only one person could emanate such an energy. His way of speaking, little gestures he was making while he was excited about some specific topic; all of them were making pictures full of hope. Besides a tough long path in order to even be able to start teaching he was able to be beyond and finally reach his goal without being totally burned out like the majority who thinks they don't have to try if they have already achieved their goal. It all was just fascinating.

What a shame, Mr Hinata isn’t here yet, but his belongings like notes and books already occupy the professor's desk. Well he probably went grab some coffee from a vending machine or something. Teachers are also human beings, they could be tired and sleepy, they could also spend time at parties and be dead on the next day.

Sitting on his chair (which was situated perfectly in the middle of room and perfectly at the opposite of professor's desk, he loved moments when theirs eyes accidentally were meeting each others which caused the white’s haired body released strange electricity all over his limbs and stomach) Komaeda wondered if Mr Hinata was the type of people who likes to drinking a lot. To be honest he could imagine a perfect evening for a literature teacher. 

Of course he was reading a book, something classical mayby Shakespeare, such well-read persona as Hinata could probably recite all the lines from ‘Romeo and Juliet’ and ‘Hamlet’. He could also sip a wine from a glass. Not sweet, he would bet dry or semi-dry red wine. Tragedies are accompanied with sour tastes so that type of wine would be more than saying just well fit. We were talking about Friday’s evening so we couldn’t forget about proper clothing. It’s getting colder so he would probably choose some woolen sweater, it could be home-made by Hinata’s mum, no wonder she is as super-talented as her son.

Did Komaeda imagine Hinata at the party?

No, not yet. But he has much time to think about Mr Hinata getting more drunkier with each shot of vodka. His reddening face and his drunk expressions. What a cute view anyway.

He will probably analyze this kind of scenario in detail at home. Right now a real masterpiece is climbing on a stage. 

Here he was, Hajime Hinata in person. He was wearing presumably the most boring clothing combo; black jeans, deep blue shirt with black tie, not anything spectacular, practically every proper lecturer has at least one such set in their wardrobes. But for Komaeda Mr Hinata could walk in with a potato sack on and it still would look good on him. 

He also wore square glasses with black frames. It added plus 10 points to smartness and 20 for attractiveness and infinity numbers of points for sexivness. His hair also was stuck in teenage rebellion mode, no matter how he combed his hair they were always spiky at the ends. One strank gives him such an antenna vibe which is funny when you think about.

As Nagito expected he was grabbing a half-full cup of coffee. It was gripped by strong, well groomed hands and (which Komaeda noticed on the first meeting) with no single sign of a ring.

He stood next to his desk and took a single glance at tired students’ faces and with wide smile greeted all.

‘’Good Morning everyone. I know the weather and an hour aren’t for our side today but I hope we will try our best to learn something new, right?’’

Such heart-warming words. Komaeda’s attention was so focused on sparkling hope in front of his eyes he didn’t notice when Souda arrived a few minutes late and sneaked at his seat, near Nagito and behind Sonia’s chair. He passed to Nagito some papers but it didn’t make him snap out of his trance. He could feel Mr Hinata could be talking about the most boring things that existed in the world like I don’t know types of stones in New Zealand or he could say one word in a loop for exemple banana. There would be no proper sentences but only bananas. Besides that Komaeda would listen with a high level of interest. He would also count the numbers' of bananas that came from the teacher's mouth. And of course as a good student he would take notes on which banana’s Hinata’s voice would be a little higher or lower than usual. Komaeda would still absorb words coming from his mouth like it would be an oxygen.

Because Komaeda was in...

In love?

x x x x

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope no New Zealand stones’ lover was offended in this chapter! I personally think the stones are...at least interesting (some have amazing colors!)  
> I also hope you were enjoying this chapt and you are ready for more  
> *plusss sorry I know Hinata is a literature prof but there will be no recitation of Shakespeare bcs it is hard to understand in my language not to mention in English  
> Lots of love  
> ~~oxy


	2. never let your friend copying your homework

Nagito took Professor Hinata's presence as a drug. Makes him flip into some strange euphoric universe where his deadly luck’s cycle doesn’t exist. The man aura comforted him making him believe that everything would be fine. That people had to hit rock bottom to only fly even higher. After the lecture (which passed pretty fast) white-haired boy couldn’t think about anything else except his handsome literature’s teacher. Brand, new lesson gave him a new portion of Hinata’s views he could memorize all along for the rest of day.. Or he could play in his head in a loop when the teacher stuttered one time today saying the word ‘’literary output’’ and Komaeda thought it was adorable. 

In conclusion Nagito didn’t pay attention to the rest of his classes. Fortunately he has only 2 next to attend and he was free for the rest of the day. Well, not completely free, he had homework from British Literature obviously. Like on every monday. The deadline is next Monday but Komaeda likes to make it as soon as he gets home. He wrote and for the rest of the week everyday he checked once, twice what he had written. The fear of the possibility of making some terrible spelling or grammar mistakes drives him crazy. He was afraid one time Mr Hinata would take his essay and during reading he would asking himself ‘who the fuck wrote this kind of crap and how he could even thought it was fine, what a waste of paper’ or something like that. Maybe he was a little over dramatic but it gives him motivation to push himself harder. His focus abilities were awful these days and as much as he hated making mistakes he couldn’t help it by doing one by one.

His brain was doing some amazing flips recently.

In perfect scenarios he often visualises how Professor Hinata raises Komaeda’s essay and reads. He would probably correct his glasses as he dug into the wall of words Komaeda’s carefully wrote. He wanted to see in his mind how a smile is appearing on a professor's face when he notices the development of his student. How his eyes would shine with pride. 

But there were only vain dreams. As Komaeda knew Mr Hinata also taught other groups of older and younger students which gives about a hundred, two hundred people if no more. That makes almost 0.0001% chance the teacher will remember Komaeda and even less if he had to remember all his essays so far. 

Happily in Komaeda’s dreams he was the only one who Hinata was taking care of. He wanted to believe his individuality would be detected between his words and his work would be the best one teacher has ever read. After many homeworks done the teacher would appreciate Komaeda, he would invite him to his office, he would praise him and finally he would ask Nagito about his inspiration/motivation to why he was doing his essays so damn right. And he would answer it. He would tell ’your hope professor Hinata is my whole inspiration no, too little to say. You are a reason for me to exist, Mr Hinata'’. He would tell him staring right into his eyes. Into his brown eyes he could sell a soul to without a hesitation.

He could inhale beautiful scent that would fill the room. Komaeda believes Hinata’s natural scent is very similar to cinnamon and apples mixed together. It gives him heartwarming child memories… Also he could bet for work he is using high quality cologne to mask his intoxicating scent.

Komaeda don’t mind it.

He remembered when Hinata first arrived at university he was surrounded by the scent of coffee and some hint of oranges. Back then he had very first lesson with Komaeda’s group. 

Before he even began his lecture Komaeda and him bumped into each other at the university corridor (could you believe that?). Stupid boy didn’t think he made a contact with his future shooting star. Boy from the past stuttered, apologising not knowing who he was talking to. I mean Hinata was still young and he looked more like one of students not professors. And then the stranger’s blessed hand was placed on Komaeda’s trembling shoulder and he said

‘’Don’t put yourself down, kid, nothing had happened’’

And when Komaeda didn’t agree providing that everything which happened in the world, even the damn global warming, was his fault but the teacher stopped him, smiling in the most heartwarming way (that could melt the icebergs).

‘’Oh my my, I see I had to play along. Listen I will forgive you If you promise me one thing?’’

As he said that he held out his long index finger at him.

‘’W-what is it?’’ Nagito stuttered ready to hear something awful he had to do in order to get forgiveness for his sins (bumping into someone and making another to touch a piece of dirty trash such as himself). Hinata’s smile became even wider as he didn’t notice the boy's nervousness. He almost looks like a child who discovered a brand new exciting game.

‘’Promise me, will you smile more? The smiles look good on people’s faces’’

Komaeda surely didn’t expect this kind of proposition. Now he was truly confused as he never was in his lifetime.

‘’W-what?’’ he asked and gave a puzzled look.

‘’Come on, try it’’ the stranger said playfully. So Nagito did, not wanting to keep the man waiting. First he lifted one corner of his mouth, the second quickly followed. He hesitantly looked up at the stranger searching for more instructions. 

‘’Very well! Wow it suits you perfectly’’ the praise made Komaeda smile more confidently and definity less fake and forced which made other man happy. It was a long time since the last time somebody’s was that nice to him.

‘’Keep it’’ the stranger demanded ‘’I want you to smile every time when I pass the corridor, do you understand?’’ 

‘’Y-yes, of course!’’ he yelped helplessly.

‘’Good!’’ the man patted Komaeda’s shoulder like he wanted to say he was a good boy. It wasn’t bad if you ask Komaeda who didn’t realize how much he missed physical contact. 

‘’Sorry kid, I have to go now. Have a good day!’’ Unfortunately he let go of his shoulder and started walking away. Komaeda waves to the slowly fading character and he says simply ‘’You too’’ while patting his shoulder in place where the warm hand was placed just a while ago.

He sighed. It was a nice interaction but he will probably not meet this guy once more.

How ironic doesn’t it?

‘Ahh just my luck I suppose.’

The time when Hinata appeared in Komaeda’s lecture made the boy's heart spin and twist. How lucky of him. It felt like the teacher also recognized him as well. It is not that hard to spot a mop of messy white hair among blank students. Their eyes met and Komaeda for the first time felt electricity all over his body and he liked it. Remembering the promise he gave not-that-stranger-man his widest smile and he blushed a little.  
Hinata seemed to appreciate that and he reciproted.

The whole stage lasted for like a few seconds but for Komaeda it could be hours.

He never became so damn happy in such a short time. He instantly felt much more alive than he usually was in gloomy mornings.

From that exact moment he promised himself he would find a way to impress a man and get closer to him, to his precious hope. To the person who brought him strange pleasurably butterflies in stomach.

~~**~~

British literature’s classes are on Mondays and Fridays. As if someone thought it would be a nice start week and finish with Mr Hinata. Of course Komaeda didn’t dare to complain. He was a little sad to have classes only 2 times per week. He practically was dying by missing his favourite teacher.

Fortunately for him time passed fast and we again have Friday. Hinata’s classes were his last one before weekend starts but before he had some other to attend so it was pleasure to look at such a great view after a long and exhausting day. 

‘’Oh my God man, I’m so sleepy’’ Souda yawned next to him. The two were already sitting in the lecture’s hall for literature. For Fridays classes there was no homework so a pink haired boy doesn’t need to find a spot where he could safely copy others' works.

Komaeda never insults his choice of clothing but today Souda beat even himself. He was curious what made him pick for today’s classes the orange sweater and almost neon yellow trousers with large pockets. Komaeda wanted to see a clothing demon which was hiding in his closet and beat him up. Seriously the guy looked like a damn road sign!

‘’Yeah, the classes were pretty exhausting’’ Komaeda admitted. All he wanted was to melt away while listening to the soft voice of Hinata’s and forget about the large portion of knowledge he needed to learn because of his upcoming exams.

It seemed like Kazuichi wanted to say something more, probably another complaint about his day but then he stopped in half opened mouth. His eyes were stuck on a girl named Sonia Nevermind who turned around in her seat in front of them to face two boys behind.

‘’Hello’’ she greeted in a peaceful tone. Komaeda didn’t have to look at Kazuichi in order to see how he was reacting. He knew his whole face was flushed, he tended to even forget to blink or even breath while he was around his star. And worse when this star was starting to talk to him he looked like he wanted to jump all around.

Damn, Sonia doesn’t normally pay attention to the losers like them. Maybe it was thanks to Souda’s outfit? They finally got notice.

It wasn’t like it was their first encounter, they knew each other for some time but Kazuichi always acted as if he were in seventh heaven when she looked at him and when she listened to his chaotic sentences.

‘’Miss SONIA! Hi, hello I mean what a beautiful afternoon we have right hahaha’’ he spit it out in one breath rubbing the back of his neck nervously. It was better for him to stay in shock a moment or two longer. At least he was silent. With his words, he could only sink himself down. Nagito felt pity for him.

‘’Hi Sonia, what’s up?’’ Komaeda smiled lightly. He hoped he saved a little of Souda's honour (if there's anything left). The girl, totally not affected by the Kazuichi stream of words, smiled squinting at the same time. That kind of look she was giving was murderous when it was witnessed by Kazuichi. He can bet he won't recover for the rest of the week

‘’Oh, it’s Friday today and I’m throwing a small party at my house at 7 p.m so feel free to join if you want to’’

‘’O-OF COURSE WE WANT, WE DON’T HAVE ANY PLANS, RIGHT KOMAEDA?’’ Souda yelled, making other students turn to their direction. Nagito didn’t like to be in centre of interest but he get used to it. Being a Souda’s friend means always be ready whether the guy gets excited on something and started acting weird.

‘’Fancy. See you then’’ that was her last words before she turned away facing the board. But before of course she winked at them provoking the gasp from pink-haired. Komaeda could feel how the floor was buzzing because of Kazuichi’s trembling of excitement. Good news, it means he survived the cutie blondie special attack or maybe it could be postmortem seizures. You would never know. He had to look at his friend to check if they needed a coroner or just an ambulance.

Just as he predicted Souda was on the verge of shouts of victory. He was balancing on the very thin line. When he met Komaed’s eyes there was nothing but pure happiness. He was invited to attend Sonia's party. It was beyond his deepest dreams. Kazuichi quickly grabbed Komaeda by his shoulders and started to shake him with a tone of excitement. White-headed vision spinned and when the earthquake finally stopped he had a double vision.

‘’Kazuichi’’ he admonished him, pointing his finger at his stupid happy face. But his finger was spinning along with two Souda’s. God he doesn't have that kind of patience to deal with only one and thought of double-idiotism was at least terrifying. ‘’Don’t do it again’’

‘’I’m sorry but you had to understand me man’’ the man’s tone was dangerously getting higher so Komaeda shushed him and told him to whisper. Sonia was only a few centimetres apart from them and she could hear Kazuichi’s weird words towards her and get scared. Heart-broken Kazuichi will be much worse than a normal annoying one.

‘’It is my chance, my only chance to impress her!’’ didn’t know how the yelling while whispering is possible but Souda is a man full of surprises. ‘’You are coming with me. I appoint you my wingman’’

‘’I don’t know I have to catch up with the material’’ Komaeda rubbed the back of his neck doesn’t wanting to get involved into the case nammed ‘get Miss Sonia’s heart’.

‘’Come on dude, don’t leave your friend in need. I promise I won’t copying from you anymore!’’

Well, that was an interesting offer.

‘’Ehh fine but now I need you to shut up’’ 

‘’Is already done, wingman, I didn’t make a single sound before the class will end.’’

‘’Better start from now. And remember to breathe.’’

‘’Gottcha! Your wish is my command so all I want to tell you is goodnight’’ he waved and shamelessly closed his eyes. Well he wasn't joking about sleeping.

Okay fine. Nagito wasn’t happy about the thought he actually had to go to the party. He doesn’t like crowded and loud places, It makes his head hurt in one moment and he doesn’t feel comfortable. Sonia told about the small meeting but Nagito has own reasons to not believe it. The girl was pretty popular in his university, first because of her appearance, second for being one of the exchange students who always aroused interest. Plus he heard she was rich as hell and she basically lives in a castle so throwing a party for very few attendees would be not adequate in order to have such a huge space. 

Komaeda’s Friday evenings always look the same: he was reading till the late hours and then he was dreaming about his precious teacher. It would be a shame to miss such a little pleasurable ritual. He actually could go to the party with Souda to give him support as a wingman. He could stay for around 1 hour, enough for Kazuichi to get drunk like he always does. In that state he wouldn’t even notice when Nagito would tell him he was getting home due to feeling sick. It seemed a little cruel to leave his friend in such a state but Komaeda was sure he would quickly fall to sleep without hurting himself. 

Everybody will be happy. Kazuichi would have his wingman and Komada won’t have to give anybody his homework.

With a brand new plan in his head he turned his attention to Professor Hinata who was wearing white shirt with small colorful dots, black jeans and belt with a large buckle. Did he forget his tie? Whatever, he also forgot about fastening all his buttons. He left 2 upper ones open so it was revealing a little bit of the Professor's well-built chest. It wasn’t very much exposed skin to see but enough for Nagito’s brain to start making unbelievable scenarios. 

He wished to unfasten the rest of the buttons and threw the useless shirt to the side and next he would be admirating muscular tanned chest of Hinata. His hands would explore every nook and cranny of his body. He would allow his finger travel to the smooth surface of his skin moving down as he would meet the cold material of Hinata’s belt. Komaeda would shift to the buckle trying to unfasten the redundant object and got rewarded by the humming from above and then he would…

Komaeda noticed he was drooling so he quickly raised his sleeve to clean the corners of his mouth. God he was in public. He can’t think about lewd things while he is surrounded by people. How disgusting. But he couldn’t help it. His imagination was too strong to handle. That was Hinata’s fault. He triggered him.

So he decided to not look at the professor and he started doing notes staring down the notebook.

~~**~~

The lecture passed fast. Komaeda poked Souda who was nearly lying on the floor. Good for him he didn’t start snoring in the middle of class.

‘’Hey, wake up, it is almost over’’ Kazuichi’s body spasmed before he managed to open his sleepy eyes. He blinked few times before extracting a huge yawn. 

‘’Oh man I had such a nice dream’’

‘’Shhh’’ Komaeda shushed him as he noticed that profesor had something more to say. Like always, Mr Hinata wished them a good weekend and he reminded them about essays on Monday. Such a cutie cinnamon roll.

Komaeda was getting ready to get up from his seat as he heard the last words which came from Hinata’s mouth.

‘’Also I need Nagito Komaeda and Souda Kazuichi to show in my office right now, Thank you, I wish you have a good weekend.’’

T-the hell?

Komaeda and Kazuichi exchanged puzzled looks.

‘’Do you know what had he in mind?’’ Souda asked.

‘’I have no idea’’ another one admitted. Sonia who finished packing her things turned to them with a worried look on her face.

‘’Oh I hope it’s nothing serious I really want you guys at my party’’ she said with a hint of regret.

‘’Don’t worry Miss Sonia whatever it happened I can promise you we will make it!’’ Kazuichi said vigorously

‘’Okay then see you tonight’’ she smiled lightly and she went towards the exit. 

‘’Shall we go then?’’ Komaeda asked. He hates trembling in his voice which appeared suddenly. Why is he so damn nervous?

Kazuichi nodded his head helplessly. They made their way to the teacher’s desk. Mr Hinata finished packing his books. 

‘’Ehem’’ Komaeda cleared his throat. ‘’You wanted to see us, professor’’

Hinata quickly glanced at them and he adjusted his glasses.

‘’Yes, indeed. Komaeda and Kazuichi, right?’’

Boys confirmed by nodding their heads.

‘’Great, now come with me.’’

Souda gulped and he stared at Komaeda with big help me written into his eyes. The other one could only shrung.

They were following the professor before they reached his office. Mr Hinata opened the door and with a wave of his hand, he invited them inside.

Komaeda has never been in Hinata’s office. To be honest it wasn’t anything spectuar. A tiny room with a desk in the middle. At one side of the desk there was a nice armchair and at the opposite side a huge sofa. It was departing from the formal office. Even bookshelves full of books and papers made the room more comfortable and pleasuring. Komaeda could see Mr Hinata’s when he was correcting their esseys sitting on the armchair and drinking his coffee.

He and Kazuichi took their seats on the couch next to each other and they were nervously glancing at the teacher who didn’t seem to rush. He made his steps slowly almost majestatic. When he sat opposite them, Komaeda in terror noticed that professor' face expressed huge disappointment. They were sitting in silence for some time before the teacher spoke in a hard voice.

‘’I have called you here because I’m feeling strong disillusionment in you. I was checking essays and I noticed your works are pretty similar to not say they are exactly the same. I already suspected something was wrong but now it is clear to me. You were copying. You ignored my words about independent work and you took the easier way. I couldn’t even find the words to express my emotions towards you.’’

Teacher crossed his arms and breathed deeply. 

Their essays were the same??? Komaeda angrily glanced at his friend. He wished he could yell at him ‘weren’t you supposed to change the words to not look like you were cheating?’. And because of his incompetence he has failed his teacher. Komaeda hung his head in resignation. So unlucky.

He heard Kazuchi speak up.

‘’W-we a-re terribly sorry Professor Hinata. We won’t do anything like this again. We swear.’’

Hinata raised one eyebrow.

‘’Oh you swear. Can I trust you or you are making words just to throw them to the wind? No, no. All I want is to punish you so you will learn your lessons and you won’t make the same mistake again.’’

‘’A punishment? What it could be?’’ Komaeda asked nervously. He could not be expelled from university just for copying. It is against the rules, right? But Mr Hinata seemed so serious.

‘’Well as a university lecturer teacher I have a lot of work to do so one of you will stay after classes to help me check most of the assignments and will assist in for exemple counting the points of the tests. I would happens every Friday including today, I looked at your schedule and you don’t have any lectures today that means we can start right now’’

‘’On Fridays!?’’ Souda couldn’t stand this. ‘’B-but we have plans today!’’

‘’It looks like we have to sacrifice something I can’t help it?’’ Teacher didn’t even bulge. So cruel.

Something caught Komaeda’s attention.

‘’I’m sorry to interrupt, sir, but you mention about one person doing all the work?’’ he said timidly.

‘’Oh yeah, good you notice that, Komaeda’’ white-haired boy blushed a bit hearing his surname from teacher’s mouth. But why was it marked in such a disappointment?  
‘’I know one of you actually did properly the homeworks, the other one was copying. It is understable then to punish the person who did wrong. All I want is one of you to confess; who was the cheater?’’

A silence. Thick as fog. Kazuichi looked completely devastated, he glanced at Komaeda who was still in shock and anger when they were found out. What is he supposed to do now? It is obvious Souda is the one who committed a crime but he won’t confess that easily.

‘’I want to mention if a person who did it won’t show up, you would be carry out the punishment together’’

That’s sounds fair enough? Komaeda let Souda do such an action so he is as guilty as him right? But when he looked into the other man’s eyes he only found despair. He was so enthusiastic that he and his love of the life would be spending time together. Kazuichi was waiting for that day almost for entire years and now his chance escapes under his nose.

‘’Hurry up, kids. We don’t have all day.’’ Mr Hinata kindly reminded them.

Komaeda felt pity for Kazuichi. He knew that he himself could kill in order to even touch Hinata’s warm hands. Pink-haired boy slowly opened his mouth, probably to confess his sins. He had tears in his eyes. 

‘’It was me’’ Komaeda didn’t notice he was speaking before everybody’s attention was on him. He didn’t know why he was out of breath now.

‘’Man what are you-’’ Kazuichi started in confusion, Komaeda quickly grabbed the other's knee and squeezed it praying it would make him keep quiet.

‘’Like I said, I was copying. Forgive me, sir, please’’ he hung his head towards Hinata.

‘’Very well’’ The professor said content but Komaeda could spot the professor was also surprised as well. He sighed and he put his hands on a table. ‘’Komaeda, I give you 15 minutes to get ready before we dig into work. Don’t try to run away it will get you into bigger trouble.’’

Komaeda nodded his head.

‘’I won’t sir’’

~~**~~

‘’I couldn’t believe you did that man. Sure you are my true friend’’ Souda was lamenting while hugging Nagito. No, he was crashing his ribs so hard that poor boy couldn’t breath. 

‘’It’s fine, fine’’ he gasped once he escaped from the deadly embrace. ‘’I didn’t want to go at the party either.’’

‘’Stop lying, I know you say that only to make me feel better. You are sooo good’’ Kazuchi started crying and he spread his arms as if he were going to hug Nagito again. The skinnier boy ran away at the last moment.

‘’Don’t get too emotional, Kazuichi’’ he instructed him. ‘’You had to have energy for Sonia. Do it from me please.’’

‘’Bro…’’ he was going to lament again. This scene was heart-breaking for him. His friend covered for him so that he could go to the party and make Sonia fall in love with him.

‘’I will do it!’’ He yelled clutching his fist like a superhero. It was only party come on.

‘’Good. Go away now I have to use the bathroom if I have the time’’ Komaeda looked at his watch. 

‘’I will go then. Good luck with the teach bye!’’ he waved as he exited the building. Komaeda turned back and sighed. Goodluck right? Let’s find out if he is really this lucky...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everyone!
> 
> I hope it would be better than last one <3
> 
> ~~oxy
> 
> Omg I'm terrible I know but how the professors call theirs students? Just by their surnames? I have no idea and also cant in reaserch xdd <3


	3. Teacher's pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just awkard Komaeda
> 
> *pls give him hugs*

‘’I’m glad to see you didn’t run away’’ Hinata greeted Komaeda as he opened the office’s door and came inside. A slight smirk wandered across the professor's face. A good sign.

‘’Well as a good student it is my duty to listen to your demands, Professor Hinata’’ Komaeda spoke up and instantly regretted it. Sounded like he was desperately trying to impress the other.

Hinata furrowed one brow. It seems to be a little tick of him. Komaeda lied if he said it wasn’t sexy for him.

‘’I admit I’m teaching for short period of time but I don’t think good students had to copy homeworks in order to be on top’’

Komaeda froze in place. He didn’t expect the teacher’s mood switching that fast. 

‘’T-that’s…’’ he started but never finished his sentence. He could understand from Hinata’s point of view he was only a disgusting cheater who was lazy enough to not even exchange words while copying friend’s essay. He didn’t know if he could wash off such a disgraceful and truly wrong impression of him.

From the other side he could at least spend some time just existing near sparkling hope, wishing it could feed his increasing with every moment despair. He hung his head and stared at the ground not wanting to look up anymore. He was scared what he would see in such brown eyes. He couldn’t stand the previous hint of disappointment that appeared before so now it had to be only much worse. Komaeda absolutely wasn’t ready for that.

He really should get used to it. There were way too many moments in his short lifespan when everyone eventually started to hate him. It was common for him to make dreadful mistakes that made him the number one hated person in the group. After all he was still clinging desperately to anybody who's hope shines brightly, giving misfortune in return.

But why is it still hurt so much? Despite all the tragic occurrences he experienced he should be somewhat immune to it. Why then is he still feeling terrible, he should be prepared for such a situation like this.

He felt in his guts this circumstance was different than the other ones. He has never been in love, more precisely, he has never acted that way for somebody about whom he knows so little. When he finally found a person he adored and couldn’t think about anything else, his luck decided to break his heart in half. How cruel. How predictable. That’s how his luck-cycle works.

‘’H-hey’’ he suddenly felt a warm hand caressing his cheek. He looked up and he met Hinata’s worried gaze. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn’t even notice when the professor stood up from his seat. 

‘’I’m sorry if my words hurt you. I didn’t intend to do that so’’

Komaeda didn’t realize he was crying until the professor's hand smeared the trail of tears on his cheek. His breath pitched when he figured out what was happening and how close the professor was. Who did want to touch a piece of thrash like him? The professor clearly didn’t know what he was doing.  _ He has just probably realized how disgusting I am _ . With the self-deprive thoughts bobbing in his head he pushed away the loving hand and stepped back on trembling legs. 

_ Since when he was shaking?  _

Of course he couldn’t back down forever. His back finally hit the one shelf with books. The sudden impact made the books fall down, one by one. They were hitting the floor with loud noise.  _ God he hoped they weren’t important. _ It felt like a big tom of poetry landed on white-haired head. It hurts.

_ ‘’Ow’’ _ he yelp painfully, grabbing the poetry with his hand and massaging the sore spot. It will leave a bump.

‘’Are you fine, Komaeda?’’ He heard a worried voice and now Hinata was again too close to him. Grabbing deadly poetry from Komaeda’s still shaking hand g _ od his whole body was like a trembling mess _ and putting it at its place on the shelf. 

‘’Ah, I’m sorry professor Hinata, I've ruined everything’’ he said as he kneeled down to fix the chaos he made. Fortunately for him he didn’t find books in very old covers that could not handle the fall. At first glance they weren’t damaged.

‘’No, I should be the one apologizing. I shouldn’t startle you. It is my fault from the very beginning’’ The teacher bent down as he also was on his knees and started collecting the books. Hand by hand with Nagito.

‘’That’s not true. I’m such a clumsy person that destroys whatever it touches’’ Komaeda sighed. He stood up with his hands full. 

‘’No you are not’’ Hinata denied it. All of sudden he started to laugh. It was so unexpected that Nagito was close to dropping a full bucket of books on the professor's head. Would it already be an attack on the teacher? Would he be expelled for attempt a murder?

‘’W-what was so funny?’’ He was curious and also ashamed of what he said that made the professor react in that unusual way. Hinata stood up with one book and by his free hand he ruffled his hair. Komaeda noted he saw similar moves in some shampoo advertisement. He should check it later.

‘’You know what, Komaeda, I notice a big similarity compared to our first meeting, I bet you remember’’ he turned towards the boy and happy sparkles were clearly visible in his eyes. Komaeda blushed instantly. He was surprised Hinata brought this up. And more importantly he paid attention to such an unremarkable disgusting piece of crap as himself.

‘’Y-you actually remembered that’’ he tried to look anywhere but not at the magnificent person glowing in front of him. That only made him get out a chuckle. 

‘’Jeez how much time has passed? You are acting 1:1 like then. You don’t even want to look at me; exactly how it went that day. How predictable  _ hahah _ ’’

‘’I’m sorry to disappoint you...again’’ Komaeda still didn’t give a single glare at the teacher hugging a bunch of books like it was a teddy bear. How embarrassing. He was so boring that Hinata could predict his next moves.

‘’Oh don’t start that again, please. I thought we already left this behind’’ Hinata sighed. But there was no mark of annoyance hidden. ‘’At least you started smiling more and  _ god _ I didn’t change my mind it still looks gorgeous on your face’’ he smiled wide and Nagito dared to take a look in an exact breath-taking moment. How somebody as graceful as Mr Hinata could say something like that to a lowely stupid human being who can’t do anything right. 

Now he was becoming a huge red mess.

Dreaming about a confrontation with his crush and actually dealing with it was a total different thing. In his thoughts he was much less awkward and more confident. 

He wished he could hide his face in his hands but they were occupied by something else. Instead he thought the better idea was to get off this place on instant. Teleportation sounds like a useful ability for now. What a shame he wasn’t a character in a fantasy book. 

Hinata moved.  _ Ohh no, stay there, handsome _ . He walked towards him.  _ Much woooorse _ . One second more and he will get a heart attack. Komaeda wasn’t ready for any form of physical contact derived from him.

_ Fuck the teleportation. He wants to be buried alive. Right now! _

‘’Give me that book. You look like you are about to take root along with them’’ he said playfully as he grabbed one from Komaeda’s grip.

Komaeda wished if he could be a tree. In one moment he would be resistant to all the emotions that were toring him.

Instead, still looking like a unique juicy tomato he felt like his hands were becoming lighter and lighter. He scolded himself in mind ‘ _ ’You can’t make professor Hinata do all your job, dumbass’ _ ’. So he moved his body that had been motionless for such a long time (maximum 5 minutes). 

‘’Thank you’’ he whispered shyily. Hinata turned to him shocked and Komaeda seeing the pure confusion on the other man's face explained quickly. 

‘’You know… for the compliment, sir. Not even my own mother praised my appearance that way as you did professor Hinata’’ he spoke chaotically and definitely so much but he didn’t know how he was supposed to stop his rambling. Once he began he couldn’t stop.

Hinata’s shock remained as he blinked twice.

‘’I’m sorry to hear that’’

Komaeda completely killed the mood. How despairing. In order to change the subject he pointed at newly arranged books on the shelf and asked.

‘’Do you put them in alphabetical order,sir?’’

Smirk appeared back on teacher’s face.

‘’Nah, I have no need to feel like I am in a library. I just know where the exact book lies. Don’t worry I will rearrange them later’’ he added hopefully keeping the eyesight with the boy whose mind seemed to be able to finally hold a normal conversation.

‘’I asked because I do it at home so I wondered if you do the same, sir.’’

‘’Oh do you read often?’’ Hinata dropped the hook. He wanted distract Komaeda so he wouldn’t be so nervous all the time.

‘’I kinda like it’’ he took the bait and his face lightened up. ‘’I mean I was reading since I was a little child so I could say it grew as habit of mine’’

‘’Cool, it’s very rare to read for such a long period of time. In my opinion T.V is nothing compare to book which really let you dive into another world and let your creativity seriously blown’’

He could listen to Hinata’s lecture about books all day. 

‘’I feel the same way. I personally don’t like to watch T.V often. It makes my head hurt’’ Komaeda smiled lightly. No trace of previous deep embarrassment.

‘’Hey don’t you wanna grab a coffee?’’ Hinata suddenly offered.

‘’Yeah sure, but what about my punishment?’’ he asked shyly. He didn’t mind spending time working on his ‘punishment’ along with the professor but he didn’t want to be intrusive.

Hinata waved his hand flippantly.

‘’Don’t worry about it. Work no hare will not run away. Otherwise we need to gain some energy before hard work, right?’’

Komaeda hummed in response.

~~**~~

‘’I know it isn’t the best coffee in the world but you would like it after you get used to the taste’’ They were of course in front of the coffee machine. Usually there were few people waiting for their turn but now considering the pretty late hour nobody was there. Except for Nagito and his professor who tried his best to make instant coffee taste better just by words.

‘’I think I have some coins in my pockets’’ Komaeda said as he started searching his jeans’s pockets until he received a groan of disapprobation from his side.

‘’No way, I will pay. No worries I hope my salary would be enough to pay for two coffee’’ He winked.  _ Oh my god, did he just…? And to me…? _

‘’How do you drink your coffee?’’ He asked, snapping him out from shock. 

‘’O-oh with milk and sugar’’ Actually I don’t think the sugar is necessary this time as I have you. He cringed at his thoughts. He had to be extremely careful to not say his thoughts loudly…

‘’Gotcha’’ Hinata said as he pressed a button with ‘caffe latte’ and added some more sugar. ‘’If you ask me I prefer black coffee with absolutely nothing inside’’

‘’That must be boring’’ Komaeda smiled carefree ‘’Drinking the same thing all around not even modify it’’

‘’When you get older you would understand, kid. You haven't grown up enough to appreciate real coffee yet’’ He chuckled. Komaeda followed. He was glad they were talking like normal people do, just like friends. Of course If it is acceptable to be friends with your professor.

‘’Here’’ Hinata gave him a steaming cup. Thiers fingers touched for a while. Not long to be noticed by Hinata but still enough for Komaeda who instantly blushed. The professor turned back, pushed another button on the machine and it started buzzing again. 

‘’Do you want a lid on it? I wonder if there are any, to be honest’’ Hinata spoke as he was examining the machine. Worried if it will exploded right in front of him.

‘’Nah, I’m fine’’ Komaeda assured him. ‘’There aren’t many people to trip over and drop coffee to them.’’ he laughed.

Hinata blinked.

‘’Did it happen to you?’’ The question made Nagito rub the back of his neck. He preferred not to go into details of his great luck.

‘’Well I was on both of sides; the one pouring out and the one receiving a coffee's shower.’’ He admitted remembering the day when he was heading to the auditory hall to pass the important exam and he was drenched by the hot beverage by some gloomy student who insulted him to get in his way. Unfortunately he had no time and clothes to change so he ended up stuck in his sticky shirt. It was a disgusting, truly unlucky situation but he managed to pass the test anyway. With the maximum score.  _ Bad luck and good luck. _

‘’I will stay away from you, just in case’’ Hinata said playfully as he grabbed his coffee and he took a long sip. ‘’Not the best one but still works’’

Komaeda tasted his one. Sweet. Almost too sweet. Was it because of Hinata’s presence?

~~**~~

‘’Alright so your task for today is to count the points of these exams’’ They were back in the office and the professor pulled out from somewhere a mount everest of papers and put them in front of Komaeda’s terrified face. He scanned the tower.

‘’But professor it is too much!’’

‘’Oh don’t worry I believe in you and your hard work. And also don’t be a nice colleague and don’t try to higher theirs points up. I would double check after you’’

‘’So then what is the point of checking by me?’’ It doesn’t make any sense.

‘’Of course’’ The professor pointed a finger directly at the exams. ‘’For a punishment purpose’’

Komaeda hung his head with resignation. He wonders if a worthless stupid human like himself could even count the points correctly. 

‘’I will be on the couch reading essays if you would need help’’ Of course. Komaeda was sitting at the Professor's Hinata desk on the armchair the professor was sitting before. He still could smell the scent of cinnamon and something sweet. Thereafter the cinnamon smell would always work on him like high concentration of pheromones or something like that.

‘’I got that’’ He assured and he threw himself into the work. He didn’t want to be caught staring but the way Hinata read these esseys and the way he bit the end of the pen made his heart flutter.

~~**~~

The time went by and when Komaeda stopped checking the last paper he proudly put it on the stack of sheets.

‘’I’m done’’ He announced proudly. The teacher glanced at him from the essay.

‘’I’m glad. Open, please the drawer on your left you will find next stock of tests’’

‘’T-there’s more?’’ Komaeda stumbled as a new part of exams appeared in front of his eyes. ‘’No way!’’

He heard a chuckle from the other side. Did this guy find it funny? Torturing his student like that?

‘’I-its a human exploitation! I’m not some cheap labor’’ he rebelled. His head still hurt due to today’s events.

‘’All right’’

‘’W-what’’

Hinata took off his glasses and started rubbing his eyes.

‘’I think I’m as tired as you. Plus I would have extra help for a couple of weeks so I don’t have a reason to get so worked out like usual. Just give me a moment to pack my things’’

‘’Yeah, sure. How long do I actually have to come to you, sir?’’ he mentally prayed that it would be as long as possible. 

‘’If you do well I think one month would be enough.’’ He came to pack the mountain Komaeda checked and took a look. ‘’But I wished if you could last more…’’

‘’I can!’’ he exclaimed before he could think about it. He took it as his change to get closer to Hinata but god it was way too sudden. He blushed when he felt a shocked gaze from the professor. Great, he just got embarrassed in front of him once more. He coughed before he spoke.

‘’I-i mean that would be so inhuman leaving you, professor, with these stuff before the Christmas’’

‘’Oh I wasn’t expecting that but to be honest I’m kinda happy. Still I wonder if you can make it more often. For example you can come over on Wednesdays and Fridays if it works for you. I would give you more serious work to do and maybe you would regain my trust’’ he crossed his arms.

Komaeda had to restrain himself to not yell _ ‘yes, of course, I will do everything for you, sir’ _ and to startle Hinata again.

‘’I have my last classes on Wednesdays to 5 p.m’’

‘’That works perfectly. Thank you Komaeda, you are saving me’’ He sighed and smiled at him graceful.

‘’Anything for you, sir!’’ He really said that.  _ Ugh _

‘’Good to hear. Shall we go then?’’ Hinata was done packing and he threw on himself a long brown coat and a scarf. Damn even his clothes were matching his beautiful eyes. Komaeda quickly changed into his own coat and went out of the cabinet. In mind he knows it is too soon to tell the room’s goodbye because the fun was just about to start.

‘’I can drive you home if you want’’ Hinata offered pointing at the last car remaining in the university parking lot. Komaeda shook his head, he didn’t want to push his luck this far today. But maybe next time… He couldn't wait until the day came.

‘’No, thank you, I live nearby’’ About 40 minutes by walk but if he catches a bus he would make it 20.

‘’Like you want, have a good evening, Komaeda’’

‘’Evening, professor Hinata’’

They smiled at each other and went in opposite directions. Komaeda’s couldn’t believe the day actually happened and it isn’t a dream. He had a huge desire to jump from happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you can see in this chapt there were no fireworks but god I wrote out of nowhere few next chapters and I can tell the things would get more interesting *and juicy* wink wink 
> 
> see you then 
> 
> oxy~~


	4. check if your dumb brain works before you say something in front of your prof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more nagito&hajime things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I wasn't updating I was kinda in a stressfull moments in my life :ooo

Komaeda couldn’t believe his luck. As soon as he got home (he chose the walk option because he had to discharge his emotions somewhat) he threw himself on a bed, giggling like some teenage boy or worse  _ a girl _ . Well he acted like he wasn’t actually an adult anymore. That’s kinda scary how love makes people regress in their human development. Turns off thinking, making space only for sweet love dreams. Gives you the feeling that bad things don’t exist.

God, the entire time was like he was playing in some cheap romance comedy. Everything was going too smoothly to even believe it was real and it was actually happening. He even wished the final would be the same as in these cliche movies; the main characters would get together and they would live long after in a lovely dovely home with a huge garden or something like that. Of course it was extremely selfish of him to even consider himself as the main actor on the stage, he could be only an unimportant side actor, more likely he would be playing a role as dirt on the street.

Unfortunately his dreadful thoughts took lead telling him Professor Hinata probably had a much more exciting life he could even imagine, just inferring his look, he sure could have plenty of admirers also from universitety. Komaeda could imagine he isn’t the only one who couldn’t take his gaze off him. Especially when he tends to forget buttoning his first buttons on his well-fitting shirt. Komaeda thinks he leaves them on purpose making the boy fall in love and hate at the same time.

But he had something nobody else possesed; something that can give him an advantage over others’ his luck which was on his side right now. He must take advantage of this before it takes the opposite side. 

He couldn’t wait till the next day came.

He wished he would do good work and Hinata would praise him again. It had been so long since he heard nice words towards him and he didn’t want to confess but he loved it. He wanted to know if he was doing the right stuff in order to make others’ happy.

Before he went to bed he returned from his memory the view of Hinata’s smiley face when he was trying to comfort Komaeda. He remembered the little touches and the care hiding behind his eyes. He fell asleep with pleasurable butterflies dancing in his stomach.

~~**~~

‘’Hey dude how was with literature’s prof?’’ Souda approached Nagito as he showed in the hall on Monday. Thankfully he won’t take his homework ever again because of previous situations. Or Komaeda thought so Souda would be carefull with copying. Komaeda was a little worried about his friend’s grades. His writing was never something he looked forward to reading. He tried once as he offered help with correcting him but he ended rewriting the entire work. It was a terrible experience. Pink-haired slung his arm over Komaeda's shoulder making the guy underneath a bit uncomfortable.

He had to admit it was too late to inform Kazuichi about existing something like personal space.

‘’Oh it wasn’t too bad, actually. We were doing-’’ Komaeda coughed nervously. ‘’some kind of paperwork. Boring.’’ He added definitely too quickly. Meanwhile his thoughts ran over to the situations of Friday’s late afternoon. Komaeda blushed a bit as he remembered Hinata’s worried face, happy face, nervous face god all of the expressions he was making then were gorgeous. It was a crime to be that good-looking. No matter how many faces he has, Nagito for sure would admire each one. ‘’Won’t you tell me about the party? How’s things with Sonia?’’ 

‘’Maan no that loud, she could hear that you know’’ Kazuichi nervously looked around if the girl was hiding somewhere around the corner. Komaeda furrowed his brows. Souda was always making him embarrassed and now the roles switched. How unexpected.

‘’Where I should start hmmm...’’ he hummed thoughtfully placing a finger under his chin. Komaeda never saw Kazuichi working his brain cells that hard. Impressive. He never dared to think there was any left.

‘’I get to Miss Sonia’s place and dude it’s huge. It looks like a real castle! I heard it would be a small party but instead I was greeted by a full crowd of people’’ he almost seemed resentful by the fact the people dared show up at the party.

‘’Fortunately I quickly found Miss Sonia and I even talked with her!’’

‘’Congratulations,’’he really sounded amazed because this was really a big step for Kazuichi to form a complete sentence in front of Sonia. A full conversation probably took lots of effort. ‘’So I guess you two got a little closer to each other’’ Komaeda said hopefully it will end the conversation. He didn’t have the mood to listen to others’ romance stories. He had to deal with his own one.

‘’Nah, didn't actually. I was only able to talk to her for around 5 minutes before this one guy approached her as well’’ he pouted. ‘’Gundham Tanaka, I curse you, I don’t know why he was at the party. He doesn’t study even at our university! He surely took advantage of Miss Sonia’s hospitality’’ he spat off. 

‘’Oh I’m sorry to hear that’’ Komaeda accepts the fact he would have to listen to his chatter for the rest of the week or month or even the year if the situation doesn’t make any better.

‘’Dude this guy stole Miss Sonia in front of my nose! He grabbed her and in a moment they were lost somewhere in the crowd. I tried to find them but unsuccessfully.I became so frustrated that I started to drink with other guys from our university. They were funny to hang out. And I won’t lie, get drunk pretty easy haha. I woke up at the morning with a terrible hangover’’

And that’s all? He didn’t get rejected but ignored like always. At least Souda gained some new friends. Maybe he would hang with them and drag them at the parties if he would ever get invited to another one.

‘’I hope you healed up during the weekend’’ 

‘’Pretty much’’

~~**~~

‘’Excuse me, Professor Hinata I have a question’’

Brown-haired man looked up at him snapping out from reading one of these terrible essays. He had to be right after some awful choice of words or terrible mistake because he burrowed brows that in such an expression he couldn’t believe the writing was made from a student instead of a kid who was just teaching how to complete full sentences. He was wearing white shirt with a deep green tie. Of course the upper buttons were lost. 

‘’E-e what’s that?’’ he asked taking off his glasses and then he massaged his temples.

‘’Do I suppose to rewrite mine?’’ Komaeda asked as he pointed at the mountain of papers forming on Hinata’s side. Professor quickly gazed at the essays and turned back to Komaeda shaking his head.

‘’Nah you passed this one. Plus you are working hard by helping me with my work so it would be cruel to fail you.’’

Nagito blushed as he received the praise. His heart fluttered.

‘’T-thank you’’ he stuttered. He will not get used to it.

‘’You welcome’’ Hinata told as he gazed down in order to continue reading but something was intriguing his mind so he looked up again. ‘’Komaeda I think you should know, I am aware you weren’t this one who was copying through’’ His words make Nagito choke on his saliva.

‘’W-wha--!? H-how...You knew!?’’ That was unexpected. Komaeda thought he would live inside his pretty little lies for a couple of months getting closer and closer to Hinata.

‘’Of course I know’’ Hnata put down essays and adjusted his damn sexy glasses. He definitely should stop doing this. 

‘’H-how did you know? I am very curious about your deduction, sir’’ Komaeda was shocked and excited at the same time. Nothing could hide in front of Hinata’s smart eyes. They made eye contact that sent Komaeda’s body electricity.

‘’Well, it was nothing spectacular. I’ve just recognized your writing style and I found it strange seeing it in somebody's else essay.’’ He stood up from the couch and took a little walk towards the window. He admired the view of backyards for a while so he wasn’t facing Nagito anymore.

‘’How impressive! You noticed that among so many papers! That’s amazing. You probably have hundreds of essays to read and despite that you found out’’ he chirped enthusiastically. Komaeda really got hype up easily.

All of sudden Hinata turned to him with a big smirk forming on his face.

‘’I also did see your friend furiously writing in some weird places multiple times. God that pink-hair guy stands out so much and also he chooses his secret places where literally everybody could see him. I heard that the best place to hide... is the last place you would expect but seriously this rule doesn’t work for you friend. I had to be blind to not to notice him. Sorry to disappoint you but there wasn’t much Sherlock Holmes’s deduction’’

Komaeda glanced at him with confusion. He wished he could get angry but how he could get frustrated by looking at this peaceful face. This doesn’t make any sense.

The whole situation made him laugh.

‘’In that case what was the point to make us confess that one day if you have already known the answer?’’

‘’Oh this, I only got curious what you would do. To be honest even if I didn’t know who the cheater was, only a brief look at Kazuichi's trembling posture would be enough.’’ he answered in a carefree way. Hinata was a much more interesting person than he thought.

‘’Ahaha you did this for fun or because you got bored?’’

Something changed as Komaeda spoke last words. Like the bright in Hinata’s eyes went away. Also his previous cheerful tone of voice became darker and more serious.

_ Oho he stepped on a thin ice. _

‘’I wouldn’t do such a thing because of simply boredom. Don’t accuse me of that ever again, please.’’

‘’Oh sorry I didn’t know’’ Komaeda got lost in his words helplessly. It seemed like Hinata had some kind of issue. He couldn’t wait till he discovered his mystery.

‘’Oh no I should be the one to apologize’’ Hinata rubbed the crack of his neck almost returning to normality. ‘’I get frustrated by you mentioning… that thing. It isn’t a big deal so don’t worry about it.’’

Komaeda decided not to bring out the topic now. He doesn't want to get kicked off the office, not to mention to ever look at Hinata's sorrow expression again.

‘’Anyway, I never supposed for you two to have such a strong friendship. You covered for him even if his fault was clear’’

Komaeda shook his head. Professor had the wrong impression on him and the boy wanted him to prove he isn’t like he thought he was. 

‘’That’s wrong, professor. I never considered that relationship as friendship’’ Komaeda don’t know why he was talking and saying such uninterested things like that. Nobody would give him a single care. Despite that Komaeda continued.

‘’Souda sees me as his friend but I don’t think he would ever understand me’’  _ omg is it a counsellor room? _ ‘’And I'm sorry to burn your impression you have on me, professor but I am way more selfish than you thought. I did what I did because I didn’t want to go to a party where Souda intended to drag me. I simply needed an excuse.’’

_ ‘And I wanted to spend more time with you, Professor Hinata’’ _

He added in thoughts keeping his head down. Why is he dragging himself down, again? He could just agree to Hinata’s words simply not making a fuss. That would be way more easier and happier for both sides.

But something in Komaeda’s stomach wanted to speak up the truth. The truth about how disgusting egocentric human being he is. That he didn’t deserve none of Hinata’s praises and warm words.

‘’Now you are wrong, Komaeda’’ he heard from above him. Again the teacher renewed his ability to teleport without making a sound. It will give Komaeda a heart attack someday…

‘’If you were really that selfish like you were talking about…’’ He was pointing his finger in that way when you are explaining the basic rules to a child. How teacherish.

‘’you wouldn't take the blame on yourself. If your colleague was punished he won’t go to the party you really didn’t want to attend. Without him I see no reason for you to appear there, and it would make life simpler. You could just tell the truth and not bother about some party, so Komaeda’’ They made a serious eye contact. ‘’I know you don’t wanna admit it but you are a really nice guy and don’t try to argue with me’’ he quickly added as he saw Komaeda’s mouth open. ‘’You would only got more paperwork to do’’

White-haired boy laughed at the absurdity of the situation. In that case if the two of them knew Komaeda was innocent what was the point for him to stay. If he were a regular-university student maybe he would reconsider the proposition of going away. Nobody wants to stay after classes alone with your sexy teacher, right?

There was a huge silence gap while the two were just staring at each other. Professor probably expected that Komaeda would turn on his heel and say a nonchalant goodbye to him. Hinata was prepared for such an occurrence and he simply would let him go. He would appreciate any of his student’s wise decisions. But Komaeda didn’t even shirk or show any sign of it. He remains in the armchair with the gaze pierced in Hinata. He clearly didn’t want to go.

‘’I-i will stay, anyway’’ Komaeda nervously gasped. If that’s possible Hinata’s staring went even deeper like he could see his thoughts which by the way weren’t the most mysterious puzzle; his body language told everything. The way his hands were trembling, his voice which broke down when he spoke and more importantly the look. The longer the conversation lasted, the more his eyes darted. At this point they weren’t able to concentrate on one thing longer than 1 second. 

He was the total opposite of Professor Hinata who remained the stoic calm for the entire time and watched the boy carefully. As he understood the meaning behind the words he grinned.

‘’I see. May I ask the reason?’’

Komaeda jumped in his seat by the unexpected question. Hinata didn’t stop digging into him and he probably won't stop until he gets a satisfying answer. What has he supposed to say?  _ The reason reason reason  _ god Komaeda use your last two brain cells you have left and think about the real purpose of what a normal student would say at your place. God, a regular student wouldn’t stay; he would probably take the chance and go away if there were any odds of getting rid of additional schoolwork. His thoughts were in the middle of a rebuttal battle which didn’t make things easier. He can’t just say he likes Hinata’s presence, that just existing in his surroundings was the fulfill of his deepest dreams. He felt like his face was warming up because of the huge blush spreading across. He knew also Hinata was following every his breath. God since when is it that hot? Is it because of someone who is too hot to handle whose shirt is…  _ ah shut up and focus _ . It’s getting too long. He had nothing more to do so he decided to help the professor anyways? No that sounds lame and fake. Any other ideas? He was becoming more and more nervous, the silence went deeper with every moment passing. Professor was waiting for his answer and he won’t let go until he gets one. He was even too afraid to make longer eye contact with him. He was scared he would drown into his pretty hypnotizing eyes that he got an electroshock because of his deadly smirk and…

‘’I have a feelings towards you’’

No.

_ Oh no _

Worst possible scenario.

Why is it happening to him?  _ Nagito, you idiot. _

When he realized what he had just said he covered his red face into his hands.  _ So embarrassing. _ Such a despair. Now everything was ruined. 

On the other hand Hinata was shocked by the sudden confession but to be honest he was expecting this kind of reaction. He had to be retarted to not notice his student had a little kind of affection towards him but due to his nature he wanted to prove it; hear it from his mouth. He felt bad for putting too much pressure on the tiny boy. Hinata’s face was a little flushed and he was moving like in slow motion but before he could say something nice and comforting Komaeda suddenly jumped from his seat, kicked the armchair and it almost fell down. Hinata felt the passing air as he ran out from the cabinet still covering his red face.

‘’W-wait’’ he could only say in confusion but his words were directed to a person who was a mile away from him. Hinata ran into the hall and he started following the steps he was hearing. _ Oh Lord what a scene _ . Like in romance movies. He heard the entrance's door slammed and he could swear he saw for a moment a mop of white hair but when the professor got to the door and went outside he could spot no one. He turned around several times but he couldn’t find any traits of his student.

God he really should stop digging when he saw he was making Komaeda uncomfortable. He should notice the boundaries and not cross them.

Resigned, he came back to his place. What kind of professor is he? He only wanted to satisfy his own curiosity and see what happened; we got a running from embarrassment student, the towers of paperwork and the torn nerves. He was feeling guilty and there was no damn way he could finish his work for today. 

Hinata thought if there were any chance he could see Komaeda at his lectures.

Heavily he fell on an armchair where Komaeda was not that long ago. He moved closer to the desk until his leg kicked something. With concern he looked down. 

_ Ah _

Komeda's backpack

~~~**~~

Komaeda was out of breath when he thought it would be safe enough to rest for some time. His hands were on his knees as he tried to pump oxygen into his poor lungs which weren’t used to such an activity. He hasn't been running that fast, not even when he is about to miss a bus.

He was disgusting, covered in sweat and tears.  _ Huh _ . That’s the real multitasking; crying and running at the same time. Another useless ability to add to the list.

_ God he was stupid stupid he cursed  _ while he was walking towards his apartament. Even if Hinata managed to somewhat follow him he wouldn’t make the run again. Like ever again. 

_ ‘I have feelings towards you’ _ . It was almost like he insulted his precious professor. How could he ruin everything they built together for the past week. The memories were created, he wouldn’t erase from his brain their laughters, chilled conversation, staring at each other and god Komaeda loved when Hinata glanced up from his work checking if Komaeda is okay if his work wasn’t overwhelming. He always tells him he was doing fine. Obviously when he was around him every little thing was perfectly fine.  _ God god god _

He shook his head nervously making other people pay attention to his behaviour.  _ Who cares, come on look at me, I made fun from himself in front of my love interest and I crashed everything. _ He wanted to scream. But it was the way things went for him.

Fate gives him hope and then his luck was taking it away from him. That was only one phase of the cycle. He had to be prepared for the next one but he will know when it comes?

When he reached his neighborhood he accepted the fact he must move from his apartment and begin his new life as a farmer in the village far away from the city. He has to change his name and get from somewhere fake I.D to make sure nobody would find him.

Komaeda hummed at the idea as he was climbing into his floor. He finally stood in front of the door and he reached from his backpack to grab the keys from the pocked. Of course there was nothing behind him and he only grabbed air into his fists. Sudden realization hit him hard into his face.

‘’Please no no no’’ he whispered to himself as he felt a new wave of nervousness coming. He really wanted to curl on the floor and just cry. Such bad luck he had today. Maybe there was a chance he would find them in his pockets. Nah, there are completely empty. Should he try again? It could be a chance there was a hole in pockets where the keys could fall into...

‘’Looking for these?’’ A sudden voice coming from behind made Komaeda jump and he quickly turned to the source of the noise. There he was. Hajime Hinata with his keys hanging from his finger and with his usual deadly smirk. As he shook them they made an irritating clicking sound.

‘’ _ A-ah _ What are you doing here!’’ Nagito stepped back and his back hit the wooden door. He could withdraw no more. He should look for the fire escape.

‘’Komaeda…’’ Hinata started. White-haired didn’t want to look at his face but he couldn’t resist. He noticed a concern painted on the professor's whole expression.  _ A care for somebody as lowly as me? _ He scolded himself for such an assumption and covered his face with his shoulder.

‘’Listen, please. I don’t want to leave everything like that’’ His voice was much closer to Komaeda since last time. He shivered.

‘’H-how do you know where I live?’’ Komaeda asked. Did the professor follow him for the entire time? Kinda creepy. Thought the boy who was thinking about Hajime Hinata every single day for months. He heard Hinata chuckled.

‘’Oh that wasn’t that hard. As soon as I found your belongings I asked the secretary about your correspondence address and I hoped it was the same as your living address. I guess I was right’’ 

That made much more sense. But still he didn't care for him and took any of his effort to drive to his place. He wasn’t worthy.

‘’Hey, come on kid’’ Hinata said and he softly started removing Komaeda’s shoulder from his face. It wasn’t challenging at all. He wasn't stubborn, he didn't have any energy left to fight. With his blushed face fully exposed he still didn’t want to look up, finding interesting piece of dirt on the building's floor.

‘’Please, look at me’’ Komaeda’s chin was gently grabbed by Hinata’s strong but caring hand. It was the first intentional physical contact that was made between him and the teacher. In normal circumstances he would probably have jumped from happiness but he wasn’t in mood. He wished he could disappear. Just fall apart in the air.

Komaeda of course didn’t look at Hinata in the first place, keeping his eyes closed. But for a while he managed to take them open. Seeing this, Hinata sighed with relief

‘’Komaeda, can we talk about this, please?’’ He asked almost desperately. That was unlike him  _ huh _ he had to be seriously taken over.

‘’I-it is n-nothing to discuss about!’’ Again he glanced away. ‘’It’s my fault I-i apologize please I…’’

‘’Calm down, kid’’ Hinata cut him off. It wasn’t like Komaeda would have anything interesting to say anyways.

‘’Maybe let’s cool down’’ he offered. ‘’I brought you your belongings you left after you  _ ehem _ ran out’’

‘’T-thank you, sir. Can you leave me alone now p-please’’ White haired tried again.

‘’Like I said earlier we had to discuss the case to not make more misunderstandings. I found your keys'’ As he said he rattled the keys against his ear. God so annoying. ‘’Can I come in?’’

‘’Huh?’’ Komaeda gasped.

‘’I mean to your apartment. I don’t like the fact we would have to talk on the corridor and I suppose’’ Hinata nervously patted his back on the neck. ‘’We kinda irritated your neighbours because of the terrible echo’’ Only now Komaeda noticed like his last words echoed between the walls. He blushed to the ends of ears. He caused problems to the neighbors not letting them rest in silence, he gulped.

‘’I’ll take the silence as the permission. Move out if you keep propping the door when i open it you may fall’’ Hinata warned as he got up the keyhole. 

‘’H-hold on!’’ What is going on? Is he really inviting his professor to his apartment?  _ Somebody pinch me please! It is a dream, right? _ He suddenly felt nothing behind his back as the door opened and he would fall down if strong hands didn’t catch him. 

‘’I told you’’ Hinata said with his usual smirk back. And now Komaeda was in his embrace. He really has enough for today.

The darkness surrounded him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we got them
> 
> together
> 
> in an apartamnent 


	5. let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all sweet
> 
> A little badly written nsfw occuring in this chapt
> 
> and also Komaeda and Hinata having a serious talk before Komaeda's first blowjob

Hinata blinked in surprise and looked down at the limp body he was actually holding. He remembered catching Komaeda when white haired boy was only a few centimetres before hitting the floor and in a moment his consciousness flew away. Fortunately he noticed the boy’s chest was rising up and down so he hoped he just fainted and it was nothing serious. He really didn’t want to make a fuss by calling for help. Especially in such a delicate situation. Come on. University professor alone with his student at his empty apartment, don’t matter how long he would explain this, still looked hella suspicious. He would have gotten a better light if he was invited by his student and the student would be moving on his own feet. He sighed heavily and he picked up Komaeda in a bridal style. He knew the boy was malnourished based on his skinny figure but he was surprised how actually light he was. No surprise he fainted while he was thrown in a stressed situation; his weak body couldn't stand it. He slammed the door and turned on the light. It came on, revealing to Hinata whole indoors which, he had to admit, was kinda impressive.

The apartment was decorated in modern style. Well-made white cabinets, black and white panels. Everything seemed to be made by expensive brands but what was easy to observe the room seriously lacked in colour. And so a sensitive Hinata’s soul which was relished in romance stories, noticed the interior wasn’t… warm and welcoming. He couldn’t imagine the family cooking, eating together in such a sterile kitchen where the knives looked like they have never been used, mostly like they were hanging here only for decoration purposes. He couldn’t feel any kind of atmosphere, a story behind it, only a blank place completely without character. It looked kinda similar to interior design proposals which you can find in any furnitture’s store. These rooms were nice, beautiful arranged but there were no real ones. 

Hinata admitted he preferred his cluttered apartment. It wasn’t as big as this one but at least he felt somebody’s living there. 

Hinata turned around with a boy still sleeping in his hands and he spotted a sofa. Big, grey and fluffy. How depressing, even the fluffiest sofa could be boring if you will deprive it from colour. He carefully put Komaeda on the soft material, he also put a cushion under his head at least to make him more comfortable. His body twitched in response and muttered something unconsciously. It made Hinata smile a little.

Hinata really hoped Komaeda would wake up soon. He didn’t like the idea of staying there like some creep in his apartment and looking at his student’s sleep. To be honest he was such a cutie when he was asleep. Finally Hinata sees him peaceful, no trembling in nervousness like usual. Hinata shook his head to make the thoughts go out his head.

He had to concentrate on how he would explain today’s case. He was expecting Komaeda would confess to him sooner or later it was only a matter of time. He would have to be blind if he wouldn’t notice the tall boy staring at him religiously like Hinata was some kind of priest. It was a pleasure to see somebody drink his words so vigorously but no long time passed when the glance changed into something more arousing and romantic. Sometimes Hinata almost shivered when he felt his staring which could undress him just by simply looking.

Hajime knew he wasn’t ugly and he took care of his look but he definitely wasn’t looking forward to creating a fanboy. One he had to say, Komaeda was an interesting person and he had to admit he couldn’t wait to read his essays. He seriously had the hand designed to write. And every his work was meticulously refined he often got full scores.

He wished he could stay with him a little longer. Get to know him and what’s inside his head. Create a platonic relationship… if any relationship with Komaeda would be possible.

He stood up and decided to check if there is some food left in the kitchen. He was getting hungry and it looked like he would have stayed a little longer. As he opened the fridge he gasped in shock. He was also a student someday and he knew his food habits weren't the best but compared to Komaeda’s they seemed like he was a fitness guru. There were two boxes of ready meals; one of them was half-open. Hinata leaned forward to read etiquettes; tortillas. And nothing more. He even checked the freezer but he was only welcomed by the cold light and maybe a few icebergs.

That was impossible. He searched the whole kitchen and he only found previously mentioned tortillas, huge collections of instant meals in a cupboard and even bigger of tea. Not even a single freaking fruit or vegetable. He wasn’t suprise Komaeda gets tired easily and faints in seconds. He was lacking vitamins, proteins and oh god everything. How he was even functioning!?

something similar to the maternal instinct awake in his head. He suddenly was hit by the feeling of care for this poor boy. Taking a glance at him when he was lying so vulnerable on the couch made Hinata’s heart flutter.

_ I can’t believe I’m doing this. _

He grabbed the keys both for the apartment and car and he googled the nearest supermarket. He hoped Komaeda wouldn’t freak up if he woke up locked inside.

~~**~~

_ ‘Ugh.. cold’ _ Komaeda muttered in half-ease. He curled on the fluffy sofa in order to warm himself a little and just when he was drowning into sweet unconsciousness again he heard somebody’s voice from above. 

‘’Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t think about getting you a blanket’’

W-what. Who was that. Somebody broke into his apartment? He jumped up from his temporary bed a bit too forcefully, his eyes went blank for a moment as blood rushed from his head. He massaged the bridge of his nose to regain balance and then he focused on the man before him.

He wished he could never wake up because he had never expected his professor sitting so comfortably on the chair in the student's home. That was ridiculous. He even spotted a magazine laying casually on the table with a half-filled crossword along with a cup of coffee. Everything seemed to belong there like they were lying in the same spot for ages. Komaeda wondered if he teleported to Hinata’s place which looked awfully similar to his apartment. Or if was he still dreaming?

‘’W-what the hell is happening here?’’ he only managed to ask, his mind was a blank page, he couldn’t remember if he actually invited the teacher inside or not. And more importantly how did they end in a situation like this?

Hinata crooked his head.

‘’Komaeda, don’t use such vulgar words, please, you’re still in front of your professor’’ he said in a higher tone, scolding his student for a bad language, so typical. But he seemed to drop the act because his next words sounded soft.

‘’I’m aware I’m probably crossing many boundaries between relationship professor and student should have but I just couldn’t drop this case until we’ll explain it properly which we are going to do today’’

As if by magic Komaeda regained his memories in an instant. The pictures were flashing in his mind as they were appearing one after another; lectures, his blissful time after class in Hinata’s gabinet, his shouldn’t-took-place confession, and how he ran away like an idiot, he seriously regretted he had to remember it all. 

He remembered how he was shocked when he saw Hinata appeared in front of him. How the last thing he could call out from memory was a pleasurably warmness surrounding him along with the darkness. That had to be the moment he fainted. And Hinata as an amazing and caring person, made sure Komaeda would be laying on something more comfortable than a floor. He even waited until he woke up which had to take hours. He stayed with him that long because he wanted to talk to him about...his feelings. Komaeda blushed and shivered. He didn’t want to attend in this kind of conversation.  _ Not. At. All.  _ His emotions weren’t important enough to waste any of Hinata’s precious time.

‘’Are you alright? If you’re still cold I saw a blanket in your bedroom so maybe I can…’’

‘’Were you in my bedroom?’’ He was quickly cut off by Komaeda. Boy was also surprised by his own reaction but he couldn’t understand why Hinata wanted to visit such an intimate place. How many things Hinata saw? White haired began to sweat.

‘’Ehem yeah, kind of’’ Hinata answered in nervousness as he rubbed back of his neck which seemed like another little habit of his. Komaeda in other circumstances probably found it cute but he could only think about was how embarrassing the whole scenario was.

‘’I had to kill time somewhat. Don’t worry I wasn’t lurking into your things. I respect privacy’’ he assured him. It didn’t make things better.

‘’Ugh I’m sorry you had to wait that long’’ Komaeda started apologizing. He looked down, he gulped, trying to utter words from throat. ‘’Also I sincerely apologize for my behaviour… it shouldn’t take place.... I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me...I promise I will stay as far from you as I can!’’ 

‘’Oh my my’’ Komaeda still didn't look up from the ground but he felt Hinata was taking a seat next to him. The warmth of his body almost caught Komaeda's. He wanted to drown into his strong arms again.

‘’That’s not the real issue’’ He placed hand on Komaeda’s knee making the other one shivered as the electricity was spreading around his body. He was used to physical contact by hanging out with super expressive Souda but when the person who was making the touches was Hajime Hinata in person, the way he receives hits differently. Komaeda hated that he was becoming soft and vulnerable just by simply acts.

He glanced at the hand and then he stared up to Hinata. 

‘’I mean it wasn’t my intention to completely cut you off from my life… but just to… what was the word.. take it slowly’’ Hinata blurted out. 

This somewhat irritated Komaeda. Hinata was supposed to be angry and disgusted by him and his actions. If he was him he would probably show the piece of trash like himself where he belongs. He would probably assure him he shouldn’t even think about a relationship other than professor-student one. He would scold himself and broke his own heart like a glass to a million pieces.

Hinata was doing totally the opposite, giving him hope.

‘’But why. I confessed to you. I don’t understand!’’

The grip on his knee tighten which made Komaeda looked up at his professor in confusion his gaze quickly wandered to professor's face which was strangely flushed.

‘’Why do you ask… it’s because… I don’t…. reject completely…. your confession…’’ with every word he spitted out his cheeks become darker in shades of blush. Komaeda rubs his eyes. He didn't believe the full-grown man was blushing like a teenage boy in front of him. It seemed as the older professor went back a few years. 

‘’You...don’t?’’ he whispered in disbelief. Hinata nervously looked into Komaeda’s eyes and he was 100% he was seeing stars. He coughed.

‘’Yeah’’ the whole situation was a big fat absurd.

Komaeda expected he would see suddenly a cameraman jumped from his closet and saying he was attending in some stupid show but if Hinata was saying the true Komaeda couldn’t be happier It was wonderful after everything stupid actions he did back then, it seemed to never ever took place. He has to start praying to his luck maybe. A shy smile peeked at his face as he felt warm spreading inside his body. He even could tell the butterflies were stronger than usual. Then something urgent crossed his mind.

He wrinkled his nose and sneezed.

Something good should be rewarded with a disease to balance. Just his luck.

‘’I really should get you a blanket. You will get sick’’ Hinata said somewhat happily he could change the topic, he was about to stand up but Komaeda grabbed him by arm. Losing Hinata only for a few seconds would be tragic for him.

He was playing fast but everything seemed frozen in slow-motion. He leaned closer to Hinata, gently grabbed his chin… and pressed lips on his. 

To be honest, he only brushed their lips at the start. He tilted his head and pressed deeper before putting it off. Even if it was nothing more than a small peck he breathed heavily like from the whole making up session. At least he wasn’t alone. He heard a pitched breath coming from Hinata. From Hinata he just kissed, probably against his will. 

‘’Hahah I clearly wasn’t expecting that’’ the man admitted smiling cheerfully. He ran hand against his hair. ‘’Hey Komaeda, are you okay?’’

White-haired jumped on the coach by the sudden realization of what he just did.

‘’O-oh god, I-i really sorry I don’t know w-what came into m-meeemmhm’’ last word was muffled because of sudden intrusion of Hinata’s lips. The man was way more experienced than Komaeda, he kissed him softly but with passion.

Not opening his eyes, Hinata pulled off his glasses and tossed them aside. Then he tilted his head to hit the right ankle as Komaeda opened his mouth and white-haired felt the warm tongue getting inside his mouth. He groaned with pleasure as his tongues danced and melted together. And Hinata was getting only deeper. Komaeda was focused on the friction he almost forgot about breathing. 

As he was about to pull out when he was pushed backwards, their lips broke along with a newly formed line of saliva between them, and he laid on the armrest of the couch. He breathed heavily, one for the intensivity, two for being taken for surprise. Hinata was above him covered in blush, he situated his strong hands on both sides of Komaeda’s head which was hard to not put them on his messy hair for the accident.

He was looking directly into his eyes and Komaeda wanted to know if his own eyes also reflect the whole ton of lust he found in green ones. He felt his body screamed for more and more more more. He craved his touch, once he got to know it, he swear he couldn’t live without it.

‘’Proff-..’’ he was about to begin but he was again shused this time by Hinata’s finger placed in the middle of the boy’s pale mouth.

‘’Don’t call me your Professor, please. We’ve just kissed, Komaeda. Just do with Hinata’’ the boy under him shuddered. From one side he knew he went absolutely too far and he should be apologizing for such behaviour but for the other side his selfish nature came to show its face and he wished they could move further. Surly, he was extremely selfish and too horny right now and the man above him was definitely too hot to refuse. 

So he smirked and by both hands grabbed Hinata’s cheeks.

‘’Well, will you kiss me again, Hinata or we will by staring into each other all day? I’m waiting’’ Komaeda whispered not knowing why, they were completely alone! 

Hinata blinked and glanced at the boy laying underneath. He looked pretty with his teary eyes, flushed face and mouth swollen still recovering from the previous kiss and now Hinata wished he could attack these puffy lips again. 

When he entered the apartment, he did not know how the things would play. 

Now, he could tell he was kinda satisfied by the results.

He chuckled.

‘’Like you wish’’ it was his last words before he sink down. This one was more aggressive than last. Komaeda’s hands dropped to the back of Hinata’s shoulders feeling the tense muscles under his fingertips. The kiss was intense but it ended as quickly it started.

Komaeda held his breath when he heard a deep voice speaking directly to his ear. He was so close he could feel the lips brushed his earlobe.

‘’Komaeda, I’m gonna touch your body right now’’ voice told him and a warm hand slipped under Komaeda’s shirt making him gasp, and traveling up to his chest. 

‘’Don’t hesitate to tell me if you felt just a bit uncomfortable. I don’t want to force you into something you don’t like. Do you understand?’’ he pulled out and he was in front of him so he could see his answer.

Komaeda’s face blushed even more. He was impressed by Hinata's even bothering about a such a trivial things...

‘’Yes, I understand, si- Hinata’’ he bit his tongue. If Hinata didn’t want to be called a professor he also wouldn’t approve any other polite forms. Unless it would be a roleplay. Maybe in the future-~~

The other one hummed.

‘’Good boy’’ he praised and patted the cotton-hair head. ‘’And remember. I want to deliver you only pleasure’’ he added before attacking Komaeda’s exposed neck.

‘’A-ah!’’ Komaeda gasped in surprise as he felt the amazing feeling he never experienced before. Hintata knew in which spot he should dig into to make the boy shudder. He started by planting small kisses to the full lenght of the pale neck but he couldn’t resist longer before sinking teeth into soft skin. 

At the same time he carried the other hand to Komaeda’s stomach, making small circles and getting higher rubbing soft skin as he finally met the boy's nipple. To be honest he was curious if he was sensitive there. The best answer was to check it by himself. He grabbed a bud by his two fingers and started massaging.

Komaeda wriggled and gasped heavily.  _ ‘I suppose it’s a ‘yes’’  _ Hinata said to himself. Then he came out with an idea. He pulled away and Komaeda signed with the loss of comforting warmth. He glanced up at Hinata with confusion drawn on his face. Did he do something wrong? Maybe his reaction was strange and just out of place?

‘’Sweetie I need to pull this thing up’’ Hinata said playing with ends of boy’s shirt. 

‘’O-oh go ahead’’ he responded with a shaking voice. As he said so, Hinata pulled up his shirt at this point where it exposed the boy's pink nipples. With the same previous passion he attacked the nipples putting the bud inside his mouth, between lips and then bit them.

‘’A-ah!’’ Every moan, every noise he was making drew attention to Hinata’s ears making him more and more aroused. Encouraged by the reaction he brought his other hand to second bud which looked like it was waiting to just be grabbed and squeezed firmly. 

Hinata’s tongue was making circles around the bud. Then he started caressing it by his fingers like before. Covering the nipple with saliva made the surface more smooth and his fingers could run gentler. Which was causing the sinful whimper.

Komaeda quickly got embarrassed and he covered his face in his arm.

Not noticing, Hinata moved to the other nipple and he prepared it in the same way. He gets excited by the events but not as much as Komaeda. Professor’s one knee was placed between the boy's long skinny legs. He pressed them up and obviously he found a bulge growing in the trousers. He massaged the spot along with maltreating his chest. 

To admit, the sweet little noises Komaed’s was making drove Hinata crazy and of course he didn’t staying behind for too long, were arriving directly to his crotch making him hard. It would be something wrong with him if he wouldn’t be aroused in this situation.

‘’H-hinata’’ he suddenly heard a trembling voice that forced him raised head.

‘’Anything wrong?’’ he asked worriedly. ‘’Am I going too fast?’’

Komaeda shook his head furiously. He looked aside, avoiding eye contact. Oh something definitely must be up.

‘’What is bothering you babe? Tell me, please’’ 

‘’I-I mean it is not fair’’ Komaeda tried his best to formulate the right words. ‘’you are touching me...I-i mean I want to touch you too.’’ he blurted out instantly regretting his wish. It was way too embarrassing to ask for something shameful as that.

Hinata chuckled.

‘’ it’s the deal then ’’ He crawled backwards losing every possible physical contact with Komaeda. He sat on the edge by the couch. ‘’Come here Komaeda’’ he patted his lap to encourage the boy.

White-haired swallowed. They went that far so it would be stupid to decline. His gaze unconsciously dropped from Hinata’s face to his obvious tent. His eyes widened.

He crawled to him and climbed on Hinata’s lap facing him. It was strange to change the position. They almost reverse this one from before. He gasped as his bulge rubbed the other hard one. Komaeda moved his hips forward adding more pressure and hopefully he heard a moan that didn’t escape from his own mouth. He looked down at Hinata who threw his head back in pleasure. 

What a beautiful view. Seeing Professor Hinata in such a vulnerable state. 

‘’K-komaeda, do it again please’’ the teacher stuttered. Komaeda happily finally doing something useful rolled his hips once again. 

Now there became two moaning messes. 

Hinata’s hands which by then were resting on Komaeda’s shoulders now dropped lower at his back grabbing the skinny boy by his hips. He even went step forward by squeezing other’s asscheeks.

Komaeda didn’t stay behind. Instead of rolling his hips he planted small kisses and licks all over Hinata’s neck only to find a serious problem. Clothes, they must get rid of it, fast.

‘’Do you mind if I unbutton it?’’ he asked, grabbing a button from Hinata’s well-fitted shirt he wore at the university. At  **his lectures** .  _ Komaeda seriously this wouldn’t have taken place… _

‘’A-ah yeah, you have my permission’’ Hinata gasped in heat. Not wasting more time Komaeda unbuttoned the shirt and he couldn’t not be overwhelmed by the beauty of Hinata’s chest. There was no doubt he was visiting a gym recently.

He licked his skin leaving the wet path and also wondering if should he do the same nipple work as Komaeda received but then his hands dropped to man’s crotch palming the throbbing cock through the jeans.

‘’Oh God, Komaeda…’’ Hinata groaned definitely losing his mind at that point.

‘’May I also unbutton this one?’’ he asked innocently still hand on the man’s bulge which was getting harder.

‘’Yes yes!’’ he got an answer. He dropped on his knees, kneeling in front of Hinata. He undid his belt and unzipped his fly. He pulled his pants down to his ankles and he awkwardly stared at the obvious tent on the Hinata’s ridiculously boxers.

He is looking so damn serious every day at the university hiding behind formal shirts and he just has worn boxers with patterns of palms? He thoughtm but he hadn’t got the time to fully examine the undergarments because Komaeda’s hand moved towards the bulge and started palming the material with his shaky hand. 

An obvious moan escaped Hinata’s mouth giving Komaeda’s some kind of satisfaction

‘’I really like the noises you make’’ he admitted as he dug for the elastic of boxers. ‘’May I take it off?’’ He could interpret from Hinata’s reaction that he's getting more aroused with every second so he was a little surprised when he felt a strong hand on his own. He glanced up in confusion. He thought Hinata liked what he was doing. Did he read it in the wrong way?

‘’Komaeda…’’ the older started. ‘’You must be aware that the whole situation is against the university’s rules, basically illegal. I don’t want to force you do to anything…’’

‘’But I want to’’ Komaeda yelped. ‘’You don’t know how long I’ve been dreaming about you P-pro- Hinata’’ his voice was trembling again. ‘’You are my reason to exist, you are the only person who told me something nice about myself. I’ve never… never felt like that before. Once in my life I-I’m feeling alive thanks to you.’’ The tears finally floated out. 

‘’You are so sweet, Nagito’’ he said as he leaned down to him, kissing him firstly on the forehead and next finding a way to his mouth and throwing his lips on them.

_ H-he said his given name _ . Komaeda thought filled in euphoric. The tone with which he uttered them filled him with pleasure by hearing his name from the person he adored the most. He really didn’t remember when was the last time when he heard his given name, being in such an intime and shameless situation. Probably never in his life because he never formed such a relationship.

They sank deeper into the kiss as if there was no next day. Finally they managed to pull out, panting heavily. And Komaeda remembered what kind of work he was meant to do. 

Coming back to the previous activity he palmed the bulge from the one last time before slipping down the boxers and they landed on the floor. 

Hinata’s cock escaped from the uncomfortable prison and was standing in a full hardness right in front of Komaeda's face. God dammit it was ...huge.

White-haired gulped at the sight. He had to restrain himself from admiring it and also he knew he was staring for too long to don’t get notice but damn he didn’t see any others cock in such a close distance. The Internet and reality are two different things.

He gulped once again. How should he ever start? Nobody taught him about giving proper blowjobs.

The sudden curiosity of tasting Hinata shot him.

He took his length into his hand and gave it a long lick which caused a whimper from the person above.

Getting more confidence Komaeda sucked the tip, swirling his tongue. He could taste salty flavor of precum but he didn’t mind. For Hinata he could switch his preference from sweet to salty at any moment. He started bobbing his head, wanting to take more of Hinata’s cock, he craved him all.

Like expected for his inexperienced virgin throat he couldn’t hold back the cough forever. He took too much in such a short time and he quickly felt pressure irritating him. Hepulled away noticing how his saliva was connecting the tip of the cock when it finally broke down.

‘’Take it easy, sweetie’’ he received from above. And when he looked up he was blessed by the most beautiful view he could even dreamed of before. 

Hinata’s flushed face, parted lips swollen from kissing and the glimmers in the green eyes were the reasons which encouraged Komaeda to try again.

So he did that. This time slowly taking each centimetres into his mouth as he finally felt the tip thumped against his throat. He stopped for a while getting used to the feeling of dick in his mouth.

He didn’t know if he could deepthroat him… no, for Hinata he would do anything.

As he anjust he slowly started moving his head up and down trying to swirl his tongue at the same time. Komaeda wasn’t the type who can multitask easily but he was doing his best. Plus he would lie if he said it wasn’t hot for him.

‘’Ahh! Nagito-’’ Hinata whimpered and Komaeda moaned hearing his name from such a blessed lips. He jumped a little when he felt a hands on the back of his neck moving towards his hair. They gripped a handful of white strands pushing Komaeda’s head deeper.

Komaeda choked up a little. Luckily, he didn’t have this much gag reflex. He was kinda happy Hinata took control of the situation. He loved dominance. 

Komaeda closed his eyes, letting himself on Hinata’s mercy. As he moaned all along the length his hands wandered on his own noticeable but forgotten bulge. He unbuttoned jeans and took his own cock in hand stroking him. He was so painfully hard.

‘’Nagito… I-i don’t think... I could last any longer’’ Hinata said between his moans. Komaeda wanted to yell  _ ‘’me too’’ _ but of course his mouth was occupied by something more important.

The pace slowed and Komaed’s head was pulled out. White haired found yourself yelp by loss of contact. He didn’t want to part with Hinata.

‘’Come here’’ Hinata said hoarsely patting the place next to him on the couch. Komaeda jumped on his feet as he was now embracing by Hinata’s warmness. The older took Komaeda’s hardness and his with a hand, sliding it up and down together. The sensation was entirely different from what he was receiving while rubbing his clothed crotches. They shook and Komaeda trembled more when Hinata gripped harder his dicks and started jerking them off with more force. He didn’t last long before noticing he was on the edge. Hands dripping the couch, his fingertips became white.

‘’A-ah Hina… I’m gonna…’’ He moaned closing his eyes in pleasure.

‘’Me too…’’

And they both came almost at the same time. The cum was splattered mostly on Hinata’s hand and some have fallen on the couch. Komaeda noted he definitely needs to wash the whole furniture. He’ll do it… later.

He was recovering from his orgasm, painting helplessly. He wasn’t alone tho. Hinata, Hajime Hinata was on his side, tired as well. Komeada couldn’t have lived in this miracle anymore. Everything was so strangely perfect. His head unconsciously fell on the strong arm. He felt himself collapse back on the sofa along with Hinata’s body. As they lay down he watched how rapidly Hinata’s chest was rising up and down.

The other one patted white head.

‘’You were amazing’’ he praised.

How was he supposed to react?

‘’T-thank you? You too, Hinata’’

‘’Hajime’’ the brown haired corrected him. ‘’I think we could call each other by our names, yeah?’’

Komeada blushed. He called him by his giving name? Person like him? He didn’t deserve such an honor.

‘’H-hajime’’ regardless, he tasted his name on the tongue and it felt amazing. He could say it in a loop and won’t get bored.

All of sudden his eyelids became extremely heavy and it was hard to hold them open. Then a long yawn escaped from his mouth. He was drowned from all his little energy he always had. He was in a euphoric state and the same emotions made him tired. Deep in his heart he was scared to sleep. He didn’t want to realize everything was just a dream when he wakes up in reality and notices nothing had actually happened.

‘’Someone’s sleepy, huh’’ the warmness and care rang out in his voice. He was melting.

‘’Just a little-’’

‘’Alright’’ Hinata said and jumped on his feet grabbing Komaeda, who yelped in surprise, in a bridal style. Of course Komaeda couldn’t recall it wasn’t the first time Hinata was holding him like this. ‘’I think I remember way to your bedroom’’

‘’B-but-’’ Komaeda protested. ‘’We are all sticky and disgusting’’

Yeah that was kinda true. Hinata turned direction.

‘’Alright, we go to the bathroom first’’ Komaeda hummed in approbation.

~~**~~

‘’Hajime, can you pass me the shampoo? It’s on your right side’’ Komaeda asked softly as he leaned towards Hinata’s muscular chest. They were in a bathtub clinging to each other like they couldn’t break apart.

‘’Anything for you, love’’ Hinata smirked as he found the bottle. Floral scent. Good choice.

‘’Actually I can help you. Is your hair wet enough?’’

Komaeda brought his hands to white strands, checking.

‘’I don’t think so-aaah!--’’ He was brutally cut off by running water splashing directly at him making him feel like was taking shower in a Niagara waterfall. He violently turned back to only meet a Hinata who was grinning like a 4-years-old child.

‘’Very funny, Mr literature professor’’ he huffed.

‘’Hey I only wanted to help you nothing more’’ look on his face wasn’t entirely innocent. ‘’Come on babe I will wash your hair.’’

Komaeda turned back to him, giving Hinata better access to his messy hair. 

‘’Just make sure that shampoo won’t get into my eyes.’’ he warned, still playing offended.

‘’Then closing them may help’’ Hinata advised.

‘’Good idea’’ he huffed again but laughed next. Hinata giggled as he spread liquid on his hands. Then he started massaging Komaeda’s head, forming bubbles of foam. Suddenly one thought crossed his mind and his hands were lost in action, stopped completely.

‘’Nagito…?’’

‘’Huh what is it?’’ Komaeda cocked his head concerned.

‘’Can you promise you won’t tell anyone about our… activity? It is very inappropriate to hold such an intimate relationship with you as my student. I had to respect regulations of the university and if I broke any I could be fired. I'm not saying we should meet in secret but I want you to not spread the word’’ It was hard to pass his throat. But he felt it was necessary to say. 

Komaeda stared down on the bubbles for a while before he spoke up in a trembling voice.

‘’What are you talking about? I’m not going to say anybody it was never my intention to ruin your career, Hajime’’

Hinata sighed with relief.

‘’Thank you, I appreciate that’’ he said. ‘’And one more’’ his hand found a hand shower and he suddenly splashed a water stream at Nagito. Boy gasped in surprise. ‘’Don’t expect better treatment on my lectures only because we are dating’’ 

They are dating? Only a few hours ago they were completely strangers.

‘’Whyyy? Now my whole plan is ruined. I beat you won’t even get me an answer sheet for an exam’’ Komaeda cried playfully as he felt something twitching in his eye. ‘’My eye is burning I think you didn’t do your job well, sir’’ he teased.

‘’Oh my bad. I should reward you, don’t you think’’

‘’Oh you definitely should’’ Komaeda turned forward to Hinata and the man grabbed him by his chin, pulled him closer and kissed hardly. He licked pale lips asking for invitation and when Komaeda gasped his tongue entered warm insides and started exploring deeper.

Komaeda was first to pull out. Blush spreading across his cheeks.

‘’I would be grateful if you just hand me a towel’’ he grinned.

‘’As you wish’’

  
  
  


When they finished their bath and Komaeda was dressed in his flannel pyjamas they went towards the bedroom in order to get some sleep before tomorrow’s day. Komaeda offered Hinata some of his bigger pyjamas or boxers he could borrow but he assured white-haired’s clothes were too tight on his body and he would just deal with own boxers. Although he didn’t like sleeping wrapped in too much material. He was kinda a person who doesn't get cold often. Even if Komaeda wasn’t comfortable by his partner’s decision  _ (omg his partner, how does it sound) _ he wasn’t at the right place to argue. But deep in his heart he felt touched he didn’t help properly. Seeing a pouty face Hinata quickly leaned forward boy and gave him a peck in his lips saying something like ‘’don’t be mad’’, Komaeda answered by deepening the kiss and placing a hand at his lover’s neck.

‘’We should get going’’ he whispered into Hinata’s ear. White strands tickled a little tanned skin. As they opened bedroom’s door and they came inside, Hinata, not paying exact attention to the surroundings, threw Nagito on the huge soft bed. White haired giggled and instantly got silent as he was pinned by Hinata. He widened his eyes looking directly at the green ocean his lover has.

From the other side Hinata looked down at him in awe. He opened his mouth in admiration. How cute Nagito was. The way he was staring at him in his grey eyes made his heart flutter.

He really didn’t want to face the facts of how many actions shouldn’t take place today and how he was irresponsible.

Ignoring negative thoughts Hinata flipped on his back next to Komaeda. They remained silent and when Hinata wanted to say something sweet for goodnight he spotted Nagito was already zooming off almost completely flying into sleep. He watched him curl and grip the sheets. He had to be really exhausted.

Hinata could look at his angelic expression for ages. 

And when he was also falling asleep the curled person spoke up saying Hinata could hug him to sleep if he wanted to. The other one was a little shocked by the proposition but also eager to experience more physical contact from Komaeda. How he could say no to such an innocent wish.

Hinata laid in the bed grabbing Komaeda by his waist pulling him closer. They were spooning like lovers do. Wait what they really are? Only yesterday Hinata didn’t even think he was about getting a partner.

Hinata shook his head, that wasn’t the most important thing right now. He buried his face in the crook of Komaeda’s hand kissing him lightly for a goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well well I wanted pairing them asap so they could start finally dating <3 
> 
> I added bath scene to make Hinata settle down (he wasn't really a fan of breaking rules)
> 
> Plus I want to clarify the gap between Hinata and Komaeda is about 5 years. Komaeda is in his early 20s while Hinata is closer to 30s. I know it isn't many years diffrence when they are actually a fully-grown people. I mean I know couples who have similar age gap between and they are happy lovely dovely doves but for story's purpose I want this thing to matter especially in a relationship between professor and a student.
> 
> lots of love
> 
> ~~oxy


End file.
